Insanity
by Dream of Californication
Summary: Insanity laughs at us all. Whether we are a young woman, or a centuries-old taiyoukai. *WARNING: THIS IS FRIGGIN' SAD... A little one-shot of poetry, angst, death, derangement, a tiny bit of romance, and strange ways of comforting one another. Don't like, don't read. No flames, but please review!*


**Just a little tidbit that my drunkard of a muse gave me.**

**I just got on and typed. I didn't edit any of this, hell, I didn't even really use the backspace button. O.o**

**Forgive me if this is awful. I didn't even read over it when I finished.**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888888**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**888888888888888**

**_A single tear escaped a sapphire eye._**

**_A scream was torn as loud as it may._**

**_Her pale fist slammed against ancient wood,_**

**_and a raven-haired girl's sanity slipped away._**

**888888888888888**

"Mama, where's Inuyasha? Has he come to visit, yet?" Kagome Higurashi's sweet voice drifted over to her elder, who balled her fists.

Knuckles white, the woman turned to her daughter, putting on a brave face.

"Not yet, darling. But he'll be by, sometime. He loves you too much to stay away." She faked a smile.

The pale nineteen-year-old nodded, eyes blank, turning around to head into the family room.

Her grandfather spared her one of his occasional glances, her brother bearing her a wide berth.

Sitting in her trademark chair, she began to stare at her favorite white wall. The paint was nearly the same shade as his hair...

After a few moments, her sapphire orbs lit up.

That white drywall reminded her!

_'I forgot to ask!' _A grin ripped her face apart.

Deranged smile stretching her colorless lips, she stood and walked to the kitchen.

When her mother's back was in her view, she spoke up.

"Mama, where's Inuyasha? Has he come to visit, yet?"

**888888888888888**

**_A ribbon of blood stained the earth._**

**_The villain had nowhere to run._**

**_His body slumped to the ground._**

**_The taiyoukai had won._**

**888888888888888**

Pouring another glass of vodka, Sesshomaru Takahashi sat.

He studied his penthouse's kitchen before settling his gaze on the stark-white wall that he had kept empty.

The paint he had purchased for the single wall had a luminous, silvery quality.

It matched his little brother's hair, exactly.

Downing the glass' contents, he settled for the bottle.

Without his permission, his mind began to play the worst memory he had.

Blood running, bright eyes fading to a listless, matte amber.

Why hadn't Inuyasha dodged the blow?

Naraku had sent one tentacle through the inu-hanyou's heart, and he should have been able to evade the attack.

When Bakusaiga slashed through the evil male's head, his blood spurted in a beautiful arch, and Sesshomaru had relished in the feeling of gore on his face.

He had avenged his brother.

But he hadn't saved him.

He simply stood over Naraku, face stained dark crimson, ground at his feet dyed to match.

When the hanyou had died by his sword, pink light burst from two points, and he heard the ningen companions of Inuyasha screaming.

The miko had vanished.

The clay vessel, Kikyo, had disappeared, as well.

What was the younger priestess' name?

_'Kagome...'_

**888888888888888**

Delicate wrists and hands were bound in tape.

The broken woman smiled at the brand-new punching bag as she began to work it. It had been a gift.

Then she frowned.

That dark red leather...

It reminded her of blood...

Sota Higurashi ran in, shouting for his mother when he saw what was going on.

Kagome's nails were torn, bleeding as she clawed at the thick leather. She was hanging off the bag and screams were ripping themselves from her raw throat.

"INUYASHA!"

**888888888888888**

Sesshomaru smirked at his reflection.

"Hello, Father."

The gold eyes, the silver bangs... they were his father's. There was no mistaking it.

Cocking his head, he mimicked his sire's movement.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" He responded to the question he had been asked.

"He's g-gone, Father... he's been gone for a long time..."

"I-It was impalement... that did it."

"Of course I couldn't save him!"

"I swear, I could not save my little brother!"

"NO ONE COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!"

Bashing the mirror, Sesshomaru let out a roar.

Anguished cries were joined by the pretty tinkling of glass shards. A gorgeous symphony.

"Goodbye, Father... Until tomorrow... Same time, same place." Sesshomaru murmured, gripping his head like a vice, eyes fixed upon one of the shards, reflecting the image of a golden iris.

**888888888888888**

Kagome loped down the shrine's stairs, giggling.

"Shh... don't tell Mama that I'm out!" She whispered, to herself.

She sprinted countless blocks, ignoring the burning in her lungs and the fuzziness in her oxygen-deprived brain.

It was normal. She forgot to breathe, sometimes.

When she reached her destination, she sat on a bench, looking around the park.

"It's peaceful, isn't it?" She giggled, again.

She ignored the glances that were tossed her way by strangers.

They saw a woman who was talking to herself.

She saw a red-clad inu-hanyou sitting next to her.

**888888888888888**

Sesshomaru carefully signed his name on the line.

"Taisho-sama?" A timid voice broke the quiet.

Turning his aristocratic profile, he glared at the man who had interrupted his work.

"You had a message..."

"I am done for the day." He stood, suddenly.

"U-Uh..." The small human shook his head in disbelief. The C.E.O hadn't taken a day off, ever!

Sesshomaru left, then.

Shaking out his long hair, he joined the stream of people on the sidewalk, sticking out.

His six foot, four inch stature, shocking, hip-length silver hair, his expensive suit.

He donned brown contacts, though, and he covered his demonic markings with make-up.

Looking around, he spotted a park.

Walking into the gates, his keen senses picked up on a familiar brush of reiki.

"Where is that from?" He pondered aloud, ignoring the strange stares that accompanied his self-directed inquiry.

Sniffing, he sifted through the salty, unpleasant smells of the ningen surrounding him.

Brushing aside his own scent, which was reminiscent of thunderstorms, he picked up on a faint aroma that was also extremely familiar.

Rain and sakura blossoms.

He followed the trail to a raven-haired woman, who was laughing and talking to herself.

Cocking his head to the side, he spoke up.

"Miko?"

The female jumped, turning to face him.

There was blind hope in those tortured, sapphire eyes.

"I-Inu...?"

He shook his head, taking a tentative step forward.

Eyes glazed over. "Who're you?" Her voice seemed to take on a different tone.

"Sesshomaru." He sat next to her.

**888888888888888**

"Miko?"

She turned.

The silver hair... that hair...

"I-Inu...?" She tested.

At the man's confirmation that he wasn't who she wanted him to be, she became disinterested. "Who're you?"

"Sesshomaru." He sat down, shattering the hanyou's illusion.

Kagome blinked. Inuyasha was gone... and, in his place was... his elder brother?

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" She squeaked. Had the others survived, too?!

The man nodded at his name, sensing her next question, he cut her off as she opened her mouth.

"It is only I that has made it."

**888888888888888**

Kagome crumpled, tears streaming, nose running, sobs racking her form.

Sesshomaru simply sat, as if not hearing her cacophony.

Stangers stared.

Just as suddenly as it began, her fit ended.

Sesshomaru turned to her. "Do you wish to know what happened?"

He had kept watch over Inuyasha's forest, where the taijiya, houshi, kitsune, and elder miko resided after the battle.

Kagome shook her head, wiping the tears away.

"No, I don't want to know what happened afterwards." She had seen him die, but had hung onto the hope that want she saw wasn't the truth.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sesshomaru spoke softly, pitying the broken girl.

"Yes, there is." Kagome suddenly sat up, her back ramrod-straight.

"Hn?"

"Make me forget."

Sesshomaru rolled her request around his mental palate. Reasonable.

"One condition."

The miko blinked, eyes softening. "Name it, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Make _me_ forget."

**888888888888888**

**_Clothing was shredded._**

**_Skin was bruised._**

**_Backs were scratched._**

**_Lips abused._**

**888888888888888**

The next morning, Sesshomaru awoke to a gentle prod on his side.

"This isn't right, you know." Her voice seemed to be stable, no trembling, no sobs, no shake of derangement.

"It is truly despicable." He mused, screams muffled in his head for the first time in centuries.

Kagome nodded, but didn't stop his lips from clashing against hers.

Breaking the fierce kiss, he mumbled, "He would have wanted you to be happy."

The female nodded, once again, digging her nails into his broad shoulders, raking them downwards, creating two more sets of welted marks.

"Same goes for you." She muttered, and attacked his bruised lips with her own swollen pair.

Sesshomaru had removed his contact lenses the night before, and now looked at her with molten gold eyes. "Thank you, Mik-Kagome..."

"For what, Sesshomaru...?" Kagome dropped the honorific and blinked, pulling away from the taiyoukai.

"For making me forget." He said, pulling her down against the mattress.

"Same here." She smiled, mind clear for the first time since the well closed.

**888888888888888**

**_She lost her friend._**

**_He lost his brother._**

**_But, in the end,_**

**_they found comfort in each other._**

**888888888888888**

**If you're new, **

**please, review!**

**Constructive criticism is alright, **

**just be polite!...**

**No flames, because I'm stressed, as it is...**

**because I lost a Mortal Kombat tournament against a girl named Liz.**

**I recently lost my wallet- and all my cash,**

**In a fit of anger, I left it at the friend's house... I was quite brash.**

**I like to rhyme, it's a curse...**

**Now, if you excuse me, I need to find my lost purse. :/**

**-D.O.C**


End file.
